


旧梦新梦与你的梦

by ElysioniaHIBIKI



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, One-Sided Relationship, Torture, Unrequited Love, also unrequited
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysioniaHIBIKI/pseuds/ElysioniaHIBIKI
Summary: 帝弥托利在地牢中梦见了许多他将会暂时遗忘的事
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 11





	旧梦新梦与你的梦

**Author's Note:**

> 帝弥中心视角，菲力单箭头帝弥单箭头老师警告！

旧梦新梦与你的梦 文/伞响

*

在修道院第一次见到菲力克斯时，帝弥托利便知道，在加尔古玛库的这一年只会是他们自十三岁以来的相处模式的延续。菲力克斯仍然不喜欢看见他，脚步轻捷如深山中无声踩过乱丛枝杈的猫科动物，总能找到空白的落足点躲着他走，巴掌大一点的士官学校，两人竟能一天见不到一面。贝雷特在茶会时询问他的烦恼，他盯着杯中只有香气没有味道的茶水，张了张嘴。

“有从小一起长大的朋友陪伴你来这里学习，是一件很幸运的事。”

“是的，他们都是非常优秀的人。”他回过神来，发现自己回答迟疑太久，很不礼貌。坐在对面的老师只是一如既往地看着他，茶点盘里的蛋糕碰也没碰。

帝弥托利的眼神游移到对方握着茶杯柄的手指，关节是分明又粗粝的。贝雷特曾经是佣兵，他一定杀过很多人。这个事实在对方来到大修道院后便明晃晃地悬挂在帝弥托利的心头，他想所有人都一定对此心照不宣。

“在战场上与已有默契的同伴合作会更加轻松，你应该与他们一直保持良好的关系。”

对方的每一句评价都很客观。这是老师一贯的做法，但现在他不知为何，只能一直一直想着对方的手指，并不能从中分辨任何可能存在的话外之音。

感谢您的招待，之类的。在他自己反应过来之前，身体已经自顾自地站起来鞠躬，贝雷特皱起眉头看向他，惋惜似的叹了口气，但最终只朝他摆手。苍白的手指在他的视野中划出一道无意义的弧，然后朝着对方的身侧坠落。他的视线也随之坠落下去，闭了闭眼，眼前的老师融化了。

*

深处幽暗的地下监牢里，与老师的茶会已经称得上是个愉快的梦。帝弥托利睁眼，四周景象没有丝毫变化，连长满青苔的砖块中渗出的水迹似乎都保持着原本的形状，视野被铁栏分割成一条一条的小块。他隐约记得老师在那之后一丝不苟地帮他执行了建议：他被邀请与希尔凡一起用餐，听对方抱怨法嘉斯的食物；然后去马厩帮英谷莉特照顾马匹，不敢梳理马毛，怕将它们的鬃毛拽下来，因此只负责挑水喂食；最后与菲力克斯进行对拼训练。

贝雷特曾试图让他与菲力克斯一起进行巡逻任务，第一次菲力克斯选择了与他截然相反的路径，第二次干脆在执勤时没有现身。经过一番考虑，老师选择了战斗指导作为诱饵，对方明知是个陷阱，仍然满不在乎地踏了进来，大约觉得他还算得上个不错的自动靶子。

现在的菲力克斯只对与他练剑感兴趣。他清楚地意识到了这一点，也尽力去配合对方的战斗欲望。他已经搞砸了他们之间的友谊，不能再连这最后一点小事都搞砸。至少鲁莽地去破坏，用力对抗，这还是能做到的——他所擅长的最后一件事。

他的力量在贝雷特那里成了一种值得被称赞的品质。诚然，这份怪力曾几次救他于水火之中，也在出外战斗时成为了可靠的倚仗，但得到如此评价鼓励还是自四年前以来第一次。他在无数个夜晚里用对方注视的目光说服自己继续运用它战胜敌人，而不是逃避它带来的灾祸。

这是他在其他人身上没能找到的平静，持久而隐秘。此刻老师站在训练场一侧，仍然用他的目光无声检阅着他与菲力克斯相交相错的身影。木质的训练武器撞在一起，没有铁器的铿锵，只有沉闷的刮擦声响。望着身前人朝他刺来的身影，他喉咙一紧，手指便在握柄上留下几个嵌进去的手指头印子，剑被他挡开，下一击便撞在了菲力克斯的手肘上。

可怖的声响回荡在场内，木剑应声而断，断刺深深扎进了黑发男孩的手臂中，鲜血立刻将袖子泡红，对方痛呼一声，按着伤处跌坐。帝弥托利瞪大了眼睛，断剑也从颤抖的手指中滑落。他蹲下身，朝菲力克斯伸出手，被对方完好无损的手狠狠拍开，红琥珀颜色的眼睛此刻瞪着他喷发怒火，下一秒就要将地上的残片捡起来捅进他喉咙里似的。

对方不希望他碰他。于是他只好保持着蹲下的姿态，等待着人朝他劈头盖脸的倾泻报复，低垂眼帘。但出人意料的是，菲力克斯坐在原地喘息好一会儿，竟一动也不动地瞪着他看。他等得困惑，抬起头来，撞进那双眼睛里，险些再也没能把自己从中拔出来。

他不知道为什么菲力克斯要那样看着他，眼神晦暗又挫败，像是把什么丢了的东西不小心又丢了一次——以至于他自己看进去时也莫名其妙地，与对方同样失魂落魄了。他忘记了好好道歉，他们就那样呆坐着，直到贝雷特终于取了场边的应急绷带与药膏向他们折返。

*

无数次地，在与贝雷特的课业对谈中，帝弥托利想要向对方发问：女神的声音会令人们在抵达终点前所付出的惨重代价看起来比原本更值得吗？他心底知道，贝雷特并不是一个生来虔诚之人，但前几日，自无人能够生还的漆黑裂缝中归来后，对方的头发被神迹染成了女神的颜色。现在他站在老师身后，无论从哪个角度向对方投去视线，都只能为那神性的光辉所折服。

贝雷特已然是这大修道院中降临的半神，他的剑所指的方向便是众人心之所向，尽管没人这样大声宣告，可对方在加尔古玛库的地位已不言而喻。自初遇起他便隐约察觉，那位身穿长披风的灰色佣兵不是一般人——可直到对方从死亡的彼方归来，帝弥托利才真正明白，老师与这座士官学校中的所有人都并非同一境界，所处的位置天差地别。

他自小失去父母，早早被推上承担责任的位置，已经觉得高处不胜寒，他难以想象贝雷特在失去父亲后到现在经历了怎样的挣扎与变化。对方在杰拉尔特死去时流下的眼泪是如此真诚，对仇敌的怒火也如此鲜烈，一路披荆斩棘，终于在死而复生后去往了更虚无缥缈的高处，不再触手可及。

说想要分担对方肩头的重担，是否太不自量力了？他摇了摇头，不，他自己也有很多麻烦。尽管他是如此渴望了解有关老师的一切，可萦绕在他心头的复仇的鲜红警告着他，余裕是不存在的。老师若能帮助他的复仇大业，那便最好，若对方察觉他扭曲可怕的恨意后厌恶起他，那他也只能独自将一切推进，向前向前再向前。

只是他仍然想要问问对方，要是有了女神的指引，剑上沾染的鲜血会比原本的颜色更淡吗？尸体的重量是否会变得像纸张一样轻薄，随便一夹便化作某本史书的一页，甚至只作为几个小小的墨点留存？若只为女神的祝福与指引，人便能毫无动摇地前进，那怪不得众生对她满心崇敬。

能够赋予人坚定信念的存在是多么强大，只有真正完满的双手能够给予人们如此可怕而浩荡的希望。而他自己的双手已然残破，无法真正给予法嘉斯的子民一丝一毫的安慰或支撑。

他甚至连菲力克斯的双手都无法握紧。帝弥托利隐约能想起从何时他们坚不可破的友情变成了如今这样一层补不齐的渔网，单薄得几乎暧昧。十五岁初次前往战场平定叛乱时他杀了太多的人，血肉在他迈进的脚印四周横飞，而菲力克斯在身后追赶他杀戮的身影，向他一次又一次拼命伸出手，他视若无睹，长枪捣烂眼前蠕动挣扎四散奔逃的障碍。

他们在那片原野上追逐，不再是童年的玩闹嬉笑，这一次他追着复仇的影子，而菲力克斯追着他，他们一起向避无可避的决裂的黑暗滑落下陷，最终分道扬镳。

在那之后菲力克斯拒绝见他。黑发男孩再也没有来过菲尔帝亚，而他前来拜访伏拉鲁达力乌斯时，对方则躲在自己房间闭门不出。老师有一点说错了，与儿时玩伴的再遇并不总是美好的，至少对菲力克斯而言不是。菲力克斯来到士官学校后一次又一次骂他，嗜血的山猪啊！野兽啊！他张了张嘴，不知如何反驳，只好在对方的瞪视中失语。他真希望菲力克斯能够知道他有多抱歉啊，他真希望对方能——但他也不责怪对方，任何人遇见一头未开化的嗜血野兽都要吓得腿脚发颤，而菲力克斯还能够站直身体对他恶声恶气地指责，已经是作为过去的朋友仁至义尽了。

他是这样相信的，他发自内心对自己的儿时玩伴遭受的一切感到抱歉。

*

在这座处刑前临时关押的监牢中，帝弥托利做过许多像样的不像样的梦。他有时会梦见老师死而复生，集结了教团的有生力量，再一次在加尔古玛库发起了独自领导的反抗；有时他梦见老师去投奔了库罗德，他与那位智勇双全的狡猾盟主站在一起；还有些时候更糟，他梦见老师舍弃了自己的神格，与艾黛尔贾特并肩战斗，如一柄利斧般劈开了法嘉斯寒冷坚硬的大地，将这个国家最后的希望也碾平在历史的巨碑与巨碑之间，他的挚友们与故乡一同坠入那巨斧劈裂的无底深渊。

菲力克斯，不例外地，与他的父亲一起摔进那片沉郁的黑暗。他想起四年前达斯卡那震惊全国的悲剧发生时，古廉转身投向火海的背影。

帝弥托利的父亲与后母已经变作尸体消失在火海中，护卫们的惨叫不绝于耳，古廉是他最后的倚靠，却也要离他而去了。对方的尸身在他眼前一寸寸被火焰烧焦，他的心也跟着一起碎了，残片被新鲜的仇恨黏合在一起。他独自活着回到了王都，城里的每一颗心都为那场杀死了国王的大火破碎，却又为小王子的归来雀跃不已，他们脸上的神情是奇异而撕裂的。

只感到了纯粹的悲痛的人，到头来竟只有他一个。他木然站在向民众宣告归来的游行马车上，将这一切收入眼中。而菲力克斯，他在梦中也对他露出了那种混乱不堪的神情：又撕裂般破灭疼痛，又全心全意地为他的存活感到欣慰。他的嘴角牵起一个帝弥托利如今只在梦里见过的微笑，然后便连着那个笑容一起彻底消失在了坠落的尽头。

醒来时他心悸之余还很困惑，他以为自己早已在日夜颠倒中忘记了菲力克斯对他露出过那种笑容——真诚的、柔和的微笑。菲力克斯幼时曾贴在他身边，像颗熟李子一样面容红润可爱，为他笑而笑，为他哭而哭，他们的喜怒哀乐总是惊人地表现一致。地牢里时间的流逝不可察觉，混沌的日夜正在逐渐剥夺他的知觉，幻觉中的声音已经越来越响，越来越生动鲜活了。

帝弥托利心里清楚，他若想保留最后一线逃离此处成功复仇的希望，清醒是必要的。即使死者的呼唤如何诱人动听，他又如何亏欠他们……沉浸其中也只会自取灭亡。可情形似乎由不得他选，他做梦的时间越来越久，食物的派发被关押者刻意控制得很不规律，让他的身体衰弱下去，更弄不清自己究竟一天吃了几餐，又或者是几天吃了一餐。

他努力在醒过来时猜测外界的状况，令他不愿面对的是，杜笃或许已经被处死了——他最忠实的朋友是达斯卡人，这很糟糕。一名被囚禁的王子或许还有政治用处，可一名本就不受信任的达斯卡人……他很难相信科尔内莉亚会容许杜笃活到现在。老师也已经坠落峡谷，或许死了，或许正身陷危机，无暇脱身来解决法嘉斯的困难，然后是——

罗德利古，以及他所代表的伏拉鲁达力乌斯，以及……菲力克斯。他们正为自己的释放而日夜斗争吧，罗德利古是不可能放弃他的。而菲力克斯，无论对方愿不愿意，应该都会被自己的父亲驱使着四处奔走，一边咒骂，一边为他重获自由而付出一切吧。

与身体的困倦混蒙的斗争之中，帝弥托利甚至有一点点想要勾起嘴角。

也许明天，也许后天，也许一两个星期，哪怕一两节，一整年——罗德利古与菲力克斯将会出现在他眼前。 获得自由后第一件事便是去砍下艾黛尔贾特的头，他为此感到很对不起那两人。闭上眼睛，帝弥托利再一次被迫沉入脑中浑浊的意识之海，昏睡过去。

*

在他们更小更小，他们的世界仍然被白雪与阳光所覆盖，在菲力克斯仍然会对他露出微笑的那些日子里，他们曾经在训练与游戏中受过不少伤，这下他总算想起来了——一根细细的木刺，在菲力克斯的手掌心划了一道血痕，因为对方自己制作木剑时忘记了将剑柄磨光磨滑。

某种意义上该是自作自受了。可帝弥托利的心仍然为那道伤口而牵动。菲力克斯只比他小上几个月，却总是被轻易惹哭，一旦哭起来鼻头要肿上半天，被古廉看见了就会被取笑，加倍羞愤，然后就要哭得更厉害，到那时要是希尔凡不在便怎么也无可挽回了。于是他捧起对方受伤的手，急忙关切地吹了口气。

那伤口实在很浅，这么一会儿工夫已经结疤，连回去上药的必要也没有，可这是菲力克斯受的伤啊，他最好的朋友，最亲近的玩伴，他怎么能不揪心？对方的脸颊仍然像果实一样，嘴一张，说道，是帝弥托利太大惊小怪了，没什么大不了的。

“可能会留下痕迹的。”他记得自己这样回答道。他那时是想起了自己的母亲——不是血缘上的，而是父亲后来娶进门的后妻，对方偶尔坐在窗边做针线活，也曾划破手指，露出难忍的神情。他捧着那只手吹着气，希望能让她感到好过一些。后母看着他的眼神慈爱温柔，却又很空洞，穿过他看见了别的什么，一个故人，一段过去，一些无法再被任何吹气或草药抹平愈合的伤口？帝弥托利又想到自己父亲的话。她以前曾遭受过许多折磨，精神不好，因为有人曾伤害了她，让她变成了这样。

“我的……我认识的一位女性，也这样划破过手，”后母的事需要向所有人保密，于是他改口说，“父亲告诉我，她曾经受过很多伤，吃了很多苦，所以她变得不再爱笑了……总是有心事的样子。”

“我想人要是受了太多伤，一定就会变得闷闷不乐——我不希望你变得不开心，菲力克斯。”

听见这句话，菲力克斯的脸庞被又一次点亮了，颊尖红得更加通透。帝弥托利几乎忍俊不禁，他怎么能不用心呵护关爱这样的菲力克斯呢？愿意为他露出如此珍贵神情的菲力克斯，是他一生都不会放弃的朋友，永远也不愿失落的宝物。

无论发生什么，他想。

“……我也是！”身前的菲力克斯手指扣紧了他的，神色羞赧，却又破釜沉舟般喊了出来，“我也不希望你不开心啊，而且，比你不希望我不开心要多得多得多！”

“你会永远都开开心心的，帝弥，我要你永远健康快乐！”

帝弥托利怔怔望着目光闪闪的黑发男孩，不知过了多久，他朝自己脸上摸去，终于察觉了那些不断淌落的水迹。

不对。

不对，在那片他们同样熟悉的雪原上，在法嘉斯最寒冷的季节里，在树木比山脉年轻，他们又比树木年轻，那一无所知又天真烂漫的年代，他应该是笑着回应了对方的话语，然后拥抱着翻滚在土地里绞打玩闹在一起的，绝不是像现在这样，为一些自己早已失去了的温暖流下无用的泪水。这些回忆已与如今他要做的事无关了，而回忆的另一个主人也已经厌弃了他，脸颊变薄颧骨变高，眼神尖锐又充满敌意，早已不再希望他永远快乐了。

复仇，复仇，近在眼前的仇敌，艾黛尔贾特，他的复仇啊，有关菲力克斯的遥远的一切已经没有任何意义了。原本应该是这样的。

*

不知多少次醒来时，眼前摆放了两块面包与一罐清水，帝弥托利沉默地拖动身子，发觉下半身已经因为维持姿势而麻木，几乎一头栽倒在地。他用手臂撑着地面，尽力有尊严地拿取了囚犯的饭菜，塞进嘴里，机械地咀嚼几下便吞了下去。

他做了很多在法嘉斯冰封的森林中穿行的梦。梦中他总认为自己要去什么地方赴约，有一个没能完成的承诺等着他，可无论拨开多少次蓝绿的树枝也无法抵达彼方。枝叶起初是贝雷特原本发色的色泽，然后越来越白，越向前走颜色越淡，直到变成焕发着灿白光辉的极浅的绿。

老师的形象化作他无法舍离的熟悉的存在，即使在这惨淡的梦境里也一直一直引导着他。

可又要将他带去哪里？他走得太久了，也太累了。贝雷特的声音在他脑中回响，有没有重要的事，是不是忘记了什么重要的事？你还记得士官学校还未正式开学时，有一封急信抵达你的手中，你又作出了怎样的选择？为什么没有去见他，为什么没有去见他们三人，你在害怕什么？

他却怎么也想不起来那是什么事，他很抱歉。

如今能想起的与他们三人相关的，便是那一次狮鹫战之后库罗德提议的三学级同乐会。士官学校的学生们放下学级与国籍的不同，忽略平民与贵族的差别，一起用笑容与歌声填满了那个特别的夜晚。库罗德还从玛努艾拉老师的柜子里偷出了不少酒，帝弥托利没能亲眼目睹对方是如何做到的，他那一晚离开了片刻，去帮助贝雷特整理这一次狮鹫战的报告文件。

急匆匆回到大厅里重新加入众人时，他见到的便是这么一幅混乱的图景。平日里性格迥异的学生们东倒西歪地醉在了一起，其中包括他的青梅竹马们。英谷莉特还算睡得安静，希尔凡则时不时从他趴卧的角落传出一两声意味不明的哼声。他无奈地将他们两人的身体扶正在椅上休息，然后便看见了桌子另一头的菲力克斯。

菲力克斯喝醉后与英谷莉特一样是安静的，他那双琥珀眼睛直勾勾地盯着空气中的某一个点看，动也不动，一尊雕像。这样的对方看起来比他平时盛气凌人、永远不会对任何事感到满意的模样要温顺许多，就像身体里某一处被关掉了一般。帝弥托利犹豫了一阵，走向他，那人对他的出现同样没有任何反应，看也没有看他一眼。

“菲力克斯？”他试着问道，“你还醒着吗？他们俩已经睡着了，但你如果还可以站起来，回宿舍睡比较好。”

对方仍然保持着原本的模样。真奇怪啊，竟连一点原本的不耐与厌恶也不显现在脸上了，他想，只有一动不动的空白瞪视，沉浸在一些他无从得知的思绪漂浮中。这样干等着不是办法，他只好试探着拉起菲力克斯的手臂，将重量担在自己肩上扶了起来。

帝弥托利的怪力使得这点重量对他根本算不上什么，或许干脆将对方像货物那样扛起来还更省事些，只是按菲力克斯的性子，中途要是回过神来，一定会对他生气发火。他决定就着这个半扶半抱的姿势将对方运送到宿舍里。也许这就是他这一年能与菲力克斯距离最近的时刻，换作对方清醒时，绝不可能允许他像这样对他伸出援手。

菲力克斯长大后性格变得高傲而疏远，不愿接受任何人平白无故的好意与帮助，更别提来自他最厌恶的山猪王子了。那样孤高带刺的性格有一部分与他的哥哥古廉近似，另一部分却截然不同……

在想法里分了心，他没注意到菲力克斯那一侧的地面有块个头不小的石头，对方身体在室外拖拽过那处时顺理成章地绊住，两人一起失去了平衡。情急之下他下意识伸出手臂去垫住了菲力克斯的后背，于是两人一起歪倒在了地面上。

菲力克斯跌坐在一旁，一言不发。帝弥托利晃了晃脑袋，向不远处的对方伸出了一只手，“你没事吧？”

他的手腕被身前垂着眼睛的黑发男孩猛地扼住，菲力克斯终于抬起了头，眼睛在微弱的光线中微微泛起浮金的反光，看起来更像猫科动物会有的双瞳了。他一时间对眼前发生的变故不知所措，任由对方缓缓拉拽着自己的手腕。菲力克斯仍然凝视着他，努力辨认似的眯了眯眼睛，他咽了咽口水，不知道又要招来对方怎样的指责——

眼前的人却一言不发，他的手离对方越来越近，在那缓慢而不容拒绝的牵引中，帝弥托利渐渐瞪大了眼睛。

菲力克斯握着他微张的手掌贴紧了自己的脸颊，嫌还扣得不够紧似的，又在每一根手指上依次用力按压，直到帝弥托利颤抖的手将他的颊侧全然包裹在掌中，严丝合缝，再也没有一点儿能够分开的余地。那双平日只会向他投去尖刀的美丽眼睛此刻在月光下流露湿润又脆弱的质地，将他身穿级长制服的身影原原本本地映照。

这一定是，一定是某些疯狂得不顾一切，常理与过去都搅成了一团的梦——菲力克斯竟会像他几乎回忆不起的从前那样，将头颅轻柔地交付在他的手掌心里，展示对他怪力的信任与无所畏惧。

过去的菲力克斯从不害怕帝弥托利的手，他曾告诉他，即使帝弥托利伤害了这世上的所有人，他也不相信他会用那怪力伤害他——总是勇敢地将自己的手交给他，总是要求帝弥托利拥抱他，触碰他的脸颊。他对他的喜爱是如此炽烈直白，以至于他忘记了所有对自身力量的恐惧——他曾安心接受了对方对自己毫无保留的信赖。

菲力克斯是对的，在那些纯白的日子里，他不慎折断过无数把大大小小的剑，却从来没有伤害过对方。

可那场悲剧过后，他再也不是那个纯白的帝弥托利了。他再不能信任自己的力量，也不能信任自己。他的手此刻在菲力克斯的脸颊旁害怕得抖个不停，手下的触感是如此熟悉又激动人心，他却生怕自己在心情激荡中不慎扭动手腕就将对方的脖子给掰折了。那条颈子对他的怪力而言太过脆弱，菲力克斯太脆弱了，这世上的一切都是，太脆弱太脆弱，稍有不慎便会失去，便会失去了又失去。

布雷达德从伏拉鲁达力乌斯那儿夺走的东西太多，不能再多一件了，可对方沉醉迷恋地被掌握在他手心的模样简直令人失却了思考的能力。菲力克斯的嘴唇张张合合，作出欲言又止的形状，帝弥托利等待着他的倾吐，也许在过了这么这么久之后，他们终于能够再次——

“为什么离开了我？”

对方问道，音节在他破碎嘶哑的喉咙里轻轻跳动。

那歇斯底里的气息惊醒了帝弥托利。我没有离开你呀。这话险些脱口而出，可他看着对方奇异如火焰般在黑暗里灼灼点亮的瞳孔，却一句话也说不出来。他隐约觉得自己应该道歉，就像过去每一次他不慎弄哭了对方时所做的那样，此刻却忘记了言语。

“回答不了吗？”

帝弥托利仍然不知道该怎么回答对方，他的手不知所措地捧着对方的脸颊。

“……我至今唯一做错的事，就是在日落后的天空中寻求它没有的事物。”

菲力克斯凝望他沉默良久，喃喃说道，有一滴浑圆的火星子在眼周跳跃着，最终沿醉红的脸颊滚落，又烫又亮，落在手侧的皮肤迸溅开，小小的火星将帝弥托利的皮肤灼烧出小小的黑点来。帝弥托利呆呆地望着那个黑点，事到如今，为什么还会被烧着？他身上所有可燃的部分应该都早在四年前一场无法被泪水浇灭的大火里烧尽了。

醉得不轻的菲力克斯意识不到帝弥托利的颤抖，意识不到他的恐慌，他生命的全部真相，此刻只是被震慑了一般在原地注视着他，目光痴迷，向可能毁灭一切的掌心奋不顾身地倚去，就像投身于某种人们命中注定无法逃离的盛大灾祸。

*

现在应该明白了吧，不论如何迟钝也应该明白过来了，那个人改变了许多却也一点儿也没变，现在应该明白了，因为再不快点明白的话——

再次醒来的帝弥托利迟钝地意识到有一双手扶住了自己的脸，并不是像他触碰那个人那样，而是更加满怀恶意的手指掰开了他的眼皮。他隐约能听到一些对话，可这一次他已经无法作出任何回应，也想不起来那个人的名字了。他只能睁大眼睛，想着老师对他的忠告，想着他还没到达完满的一切，凝视着眼前那块橘红光芒闪耀的东西缓缓凑近他的脸。

那双眼睛被点燃时是这种颜色吧，被悲伤与愤怒与——与爱，点燃的时候。如果不在被彻底毁坏前想起来，并明白过来，那人究竟一直以来抱着怎样的——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

烙铁代替那双来不及分辨便已从他指尖笼罩中滑远消逝的眼睛点燃了他的视野。他在短暂的惨叫后昏了过去。

*

为什么越是想要靠近便越是要被推远，越想要保护便越碎得厉害？为什么双手摧毁我珍视的东西，嘴唇却连道歉也无法完整地吐露？那一日在菲力克斯的手臂被扎进木刺后，帝弥托利被前往医务室的当事人拒绝了陪同，躺在训练场中间盯着被环绕圈实的蓝色天空，迷茫，无事可做。贝雷特蹲坐在他身旁，倾听他软弱的喃喃自语，手掌心覆在他的头顶。

并不很热，但已经足够温暖。

对你和他而言，是被毁坏了痛苦，还是失去了更痛苦？贝雷特对他答非所问，眼睛里有细碎的光斑，令人移不开视线。

他从不明白老师所说的话之中的深意，可温和镇定的语句像一块大石压住了他的身体，他感到自己被牢牢固定在这片土地上，动弹不得，像一只被女神摊开来仔细翻弄观察的蝴蝶。在这湛蓝得近乎无知的天空照耀中，他对菲力克斯与自己的迷茫，已在身旁人的温柔中无所遁形。

他们是被诅咒了的孩子，他半梦半醒间想着，也许女神——以及贝雷特，早就有了隐晦却又无比确凿的答案，只是前者不愿意放过他，而后者知道得还暂且太少，对一切都无能为力。

*

现在他又开始做那些在封冻的森林里穿行的梦，这次他没有穿鞋，脚趾与土地挤压出吱吱嘎嘎的低语声，树枝也不再是蓝的绿的，而是监牢的铁栏那样黝黑油亮，被手指拨开时便乖顺地卷曲在他的身侧，不像他们用来锁住他的那样固执。他越走越深。

为何会没有见过任何人，也没有任何出口？还是说见到任何人的机会已被自己永远错失身后？永远无法走出这里，与永远无法跟任何人相见比起，究竟哪一种更加可怕，他看不见答案，只看见路边水洼中映照出歪歪斜斜，颜色与铁栏别无二致的自己。

他在艾尔黛贾特为他准备的监牢里坐了太久太久，自己也已经化作那些竖起的障碍的一部分。

蹲下身，他伸出手指去点碎水镜中的虚影，道歉啊，他又想要道歉了，这次却不知道这轻浮的语句对谁说出口更好。他所有发自真心的歉意早已在达斯卡之后被亡者瓜分殆尽，现在说出口的都只是无用的模仿。像这样的他，一直以来，都没有资格去抚平任何人的伤口啊，是菲力克斯从已然夕阳西下的天空中要求得太多了。

对方总是有那么多想从他身上得到的东西，儿时的他曾知道那东西是自己的爱，但现在不再知道了。如今的他已对菲力克斯一无所知，也许对方对他也同样。

可也只有菲力克斯。只有菲力克斯，会在已经知晓他鲜血淋漓的本质后仍然一无所知般，决然盲目，仍然会伸出手拼了命地摇晃他，试图证明里面还有些什么一样。摇晃了便失望，失望了却还要摇晃，周而复始，摇了又摇，直到连他自己也都快要开始相信里面有些什么。至少他是想要相信的，至少他曾经想要为了对方去相信，为了老师去改变，为了他还拥有的一切而奋战。那个时候他还将一切想得很好，他会斩下罪恶深重者的头颅，回到他爱的人们身边，再向他们赎自己一生也无法洗净的罪。在这一切结束的最后，如果他们希望的话，他会独自离开消失。

菲力克斯就能如他所愿，终于得到没有自己在其中碍眼的幸福。

不过，那也已经是过去的事了，杜笃与老师已经死了，而菲力克斯则一定已经对这长久以来徒劳无功的尝试彻底失望了。从今往后，他就真的是一个人了。

他朝着记忆中上一个梦里老师的声音指引他的方向一路奔跑前进，那个声音也已经不在了。陪伴他至最后的竟是生死不明的贝雷特的温柔声音，令他十分感激，但他现在必须一个人往前走。树枝在他跑过的路径里迅速狂野地生长，拧成一股又一股牢不可破的铁线，逐渐编织成屏障的模样在他身后合拢。帝弥托利来时的路已全部消失了，他也不甚在意。他在乎的只有深处正等待着他的东西。

他已经不可能回到这具身体的表面了，所以已经没关系了，他现在要做的只是下潜。

他不知道那里等待的会是什么。

“老师？还是菲力克斯？……杜笃？…………古廉？父亲？”

一个温柔的不曾有任何人对他失望过的世界，仅仅是想象便美丽得令他忘记了呼吸。

门在他身后悄然合拢，无限合拢，一遍一遍地合拢。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起！！！！！  
> 昨晚哭哭啼啼写的醒来一看发现十分矫情  
> 但是又太想发了所以（………………）


End file.
